


For Any Dream or Any Scheme

by desperateforkillianjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperateforkillianjones/pseuds/desperateforkillianjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enchanted Forest/LD AU. Emma grows up with the Jones brothers by her side. They are all the very close, especially her and Killian. When they eventually fall in love, what will it take for them to get a happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Princess Emma could never be grateful enough that the baker was such an asshole. She was only five when he brought two starving young boys to her parents throne room to be punished for multiple accounts of theft. The baker must have been as stupid as he was a dick if he thought the gracious Queen Snow and King David were really going to reprimand the thin ten year old who was only trying to feed his little brother. Instead, they paid off the baker and welcomed the brothers into their home. Even years later, she would remember the day Liam and Killian Jones walked into her life.

The King and Queen dotted on the boys, treating them like sons and raising them with so much charm and grace that even real princes were envious of them. Emma often made fun of how seriously they took their lessons. As children the three were inseparable, until Liam joined the navy at sixteen.

“I will never forgive you for this, Liam Jones,” Emma told him. “Mom and Dad said you could have any title or job you want and you choose to leave us.”

“It's not like that, Emma and you know it. I need to earn my place in this world. Besides, you'll still have Killian.”

Emma shook her head. “For now. Until he turns 16 in three years and you know he'll follow you, he always does.”

Liam sighed and rubbed his face. He loved Emma as much as he loved his brother. The little blond had become his sister. He hated to see her upset but this was something he needed to do.

“It's not like you will never see me again, dear Emma. The academy is still in the town, I will be able to visit more than other lads will be able to see their families,” Liam tried to reason with her.

“And you'll write,” Emma said in her princess voice that made it clear it was not a question.

Liam kissed her forehead. “Of course I'll write, duck. Now can you make me a promise?” Emma nodded. “Can you please watch over Killian? Make sure my brother doesn't get into too much trouble,” Liam asked with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes. They both knew it was Emma who was the troublemaker. Liam gave Emma one more hug before he left to say the rest of his goodbyes.

* * *

 

Life was different without Liam. Emma and Killian only grew closer in his absence. They were the best of friends and the best partners in crime. Their friendship gave both Granny and the King and Queen many headaches. Without Liam as their buffer, the two youngest palace residents were able to find trouble anywhere. Emma was always restless, she could never stay put. Match that with Killian's recklessness and temper, and subtract Liam's reason and you get disaster. Which is what got them in their current predicament.

“Killian Jones! You scoundrel! Come here this instant so I can have your hide!” Granny screamed at him as he tried to sneak past her kitchens. He should have known that simply ducking his head would not be enough to hide his swelling eye from the old wolf. He reluctantly made his way into the kitchen.

“Hello Granny, you are looking absolutely lovely thi-”

“Don't even try, boy. Your charm didn't work on me when you had a cute baby face to match it and it certainly doesn't work now,” Granny sighed and held his chin so she could see his black eye. She had to reach up because at 15, Killian towered over her. “Now, will you tell me what trouble the princess dragged you in this time.”

“It really wasn't her fault, Gran,” Killian looked at her raised eyebrow and continued, “Truly! It was all me this time.”

“Here, put this on your eye while you tell me another story that will put me in an early grave,” Granny said as she handed Killian a cloth filled with ice.

“Emma and I went to the town so we could meet Liam for lunch and on the way back some miserable young lads began to leer at her. They shouted some rather rude things which you would disown me if I repeat. Emma told me to let it go but”

“But your infamous temper got you right, son?”

“Aye,” Killian said sheepishly, “Anyway, I started to throw insults and my mouth got the better of me. One of the larger boys got me good.”

“Oh, Killian. Where were your guards? The Queen would never let you out without them.” Killian mumbled. “What was that? Speak clearly now.”

“Weditchedthem,” he said quickly, “but, Granny, Emma finds them so dull and we were only going to see Liam.” Granny rolled her eyes. She was too old for this.

“So what happened next?” Before Killian could respond another voice came from down the hall.

“I punched the boy who hit him and then yelled at Killian for being so stupid.” Emma stood with her arms crossed, looking every bit the scary monarch.

“Oh look! It's my savior!” Killian cheered and Emma rolled her eyes, “You should've seen her, Granny! Broke his nose, she did.”

“Emma!” Granny scolded. “Well I wouldn’t have had to if Killian hadn’t been so dumb,” Emma explained as she punched Killian on the shoulder.

“Ow! You see, Gran, I guess she didn’t work all that fight out of her.”

Granny rubbed her forehead and exhaled deeply. “Okay, I’ve had enough of you two. Out!” Emma dragged Killian out of the kitchen. She stopped them down the hall.

“I can’t believe you.”

“Emma, they were saying repulsive-”

“I don’t need you to protect me, Killian. I’m not a damsel.”

“Obviously, you have quite the right hook.”

“Killian, please be serious”

“I am serious, Emma. You might not need anyone to protect you, but someone always will. I will.”

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t pout so much, Emma,” Charming smirked at his daugher. She was getting older, becoming more and more beautiful everyday. She was usually a relatively happy teen but today not even sword fighting practice with her father could make her smile. “You’re distracted and too angry. You’re leaving too many openings.” David quickly disarmed her.

“Yeah well it’s not helping that you are so happy this morning,” Emma grumbled as she picked up her sword and got back into her stance.

“Why wouldn’t I be happy? Killian’s joining the navy, it’s his dream. Plus he’s so far ahead in his studies that they want to accept him as a midshipman instead of just a sailor,” David circled Emma and attacked. She quickly deflected it. “Admiral Bolton predicts he’ll make lieutenant within the year. With Liam’s commission and promotion coming up, the brothers Jones are becoming the pride of our military. I’m proud of them. Just like you should be.”

“It’s not fair. They get to go and I’m stuck here. Killian and Liam are the only reasons this place is semi bearable and now they’re both going to be gone.” Emma blocked another attack and went on the offensive.

“Emma, it’s not like they are leaving forever. We still see Liam at least twice a month and I’m sure Killian won’t be any different,” David side stepped as Emma ran straight toward him. He tripped her and she fell on her back. “It’s just not the same.” Emma said as her father helped her up. Seeing Killian a couple times a month was not the same as seeing him everyday. He was her best friend. Who was going to get in trouble with her? Who was going to distract her when she didn’t want to do her studies?

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Killian said from the archway of the practice garden He stood tall with his naval uniform. She could tell he was so proud to be wearing it. He had always dreamed of this day.

“Look at you! All showy!” David beamed at him. Killian and Liam were the sons he never had. “You aren’t interrupting, Kill, we just finished. Are you leaving so soon?”

“Aye, Liam is already here to escort me. I’m here to say goodbye” Killian looked to Emma but she turned her back and busied herself with cleaning her sword.

“You already saw Snow?”

“Just came from her study, there were many tears involved.”

“I can’t promise I won’t add anymore,” David laughed. He gripped Killian’s shoulder. “I couldn’t be prouder Killian. I know you’ll do great there.”

Killian pulled David into a hug, “Thank you, for being there for me. For making me believe I could do something that mattered.” They both pulled away with teary eyes and chuckled. David gave him one last pat and left the garden.

Killian walked towards Emma and put a hand on her shoulder, but she didn’t turn. He sighed. “Emma, I know you are upset, but aren’t you at least a little happy for me?”

She quickly turned on him, “Of course I’m happy for you, idiot. You’re my best friend. I'm just going to miss you is all.”

Killian smiled, “I've known you for nine years and I think that is the only nice thing you've ever said about me.”

“I've said nice things!”

“Not to my face!”

They both laughed. Emma met Killian’s eyes. She felt tears start to fall and Killian wiped them away. “You are my best friend in this whole world. Even though we will not see each other everyday, you will always be with me,” Killian whispered to her.

Emma just nodded. “It's time for me to go, I'm afraid.”

“Goodbye Killian,” Emma buried her face in his chest, “If you get hurt I'll kill you.”

Killian pulled away and laughed, “Goodbye, love.” He placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out of the garden leaving Emma alone.

She touched her cheek where Killian’s lips had been. It shouldn't feel so special. Liam kissed her on the cheek all the time, but when Liam did it, Emma felt like she was being kissed by her brother. This was different. Killian was different.

* * *

 

When Emma turned 15, her parents threw a ball in her honor. She was shocked to realize all she wanted for her birthday was a dance from Killian. Obviously Emma was not subtle with her sudden affections.

“So, I saw Killian getting ready with your father,” Snow mused as she finished Emma's hair, “He looked quite handsome.” Emma blushed but said nothing. “Oh come on, Emma. I know you have a crush on the youngest Jones.”

“ I do not!” Emma cried. Snow laughed, “Either way, I'm sure he would be glad to dance with you tonight.”

Killian was happy to dance with Emma. In fact, he told her that he selfishly claimed all her dances except one for her father.

“Simply to keep you out of the hands of slimy boys, Emma,” he had reasoned.

“Aren't you a slimy boy, Killian?” she teased. He smiled.

“Hush now, or I'll pass you off to Liam and we both know he is a helpless dancer.” It was true, growing up, Liam excelled in all of his lessons, except dancing. He was content with standing to the side rather than embarrass himself.

“So, _lieutenant_ ,” Emma started slyly, “I'm glad you could take time out of your busy schedule to come to my birthday party.” Killian, as predicted had quickly rose through the ranks and had been promoted to lieutenant six weeks back. He was now under the command of Captain Liam Jones on their new ship _The Jewel of the Realm_. The brothers had just returned from Killian’s first voyage as a lieutenant.

Killian spun her once. “Don't be ridiculous, there is no way I would miss this. How else would I give you your gift?”

“A gift?” Killian laughed at her sudden intrigue.

“Yes, love, a gift. Would you like it now?”

“Yes! Let's take a walk.” Emma lead them to a balcony overlooking a pavilion. The moon was lighting up the sky and Emma could see celebrations in the village a few miles off. The kingdom was celebrating her birthday and she only cared about being with Killian.

“So, my gift?” Emma was curious, Killian always gave the best gifts. It was often things she didn't even know she wanted.

“I saw this at a port in another village, I knew you had to have it.” Killian handed her an intricate compass. It was gold, small enough to be mistaken for a pocket watch. It was decorated with amazing details; flowers and a beanstalk.

“Killian, this is beautiful,” Emma said breathlessly. She threw her arms around his neck.

“A compass leads you home,” Killian told her, “And you're my home. That's why I thought you should have this.” Emma reached up and kissed his cheek before she could stop herself.

“Thank you, Killian, this is the best gift ever.”

* * *

 

The next morning, the whole family sat down for breakfast. Even Granny, Geppetto, and all seven dwarfs were there. I was rare that Emma got to see all the people she lived in one room. It used to be an everyday occurrence but people grew up and had their own lives. Her godmother Ruby was usually off traveling with Mulan while August was opening his own shop a few cities over. Nonetheless, Emma was happy to spend all the time she could with her family.

Killian sat right next to her and she smiled. She put her compass right next to her bed so she would see it every night. She wanted to thank him again but before she could a messenger came up to Snow with a letter. The Queen gasped as she read it.

“Snow, is everything alright?” David asked.

“Yes, I suppose so,” Snow said, “It's Captain Ashley. His wife had a baby and while that is wonderful, it means he will not be able to take our ambassadors on tour.” It was tradition for Snow and Charming to send ambassadors to their allies every few years just to strengthen relations in person.

“Let us do it!” Liam jumped up.

“What?” Charming asked, “You just got back and this will be a year long voyage.”

Emma felt her heart skip. A year. A year without seeing Killian.

“Yes please, David!” Killian begged as he stood, “Plus, there will be no need to send ambassadors because Liam and I could do that job as well. We've been trained for it.”

Ruby spoke up, “It’s a good idea. Everyone knows the Jones boys are charming. It could really help secure the alliances.”

“I suppose it could work,” Charming said to Snow.

“But a year? Without you boys?” Snow had tears in her eyes. This was her family. The boys that she loved like sons. That she looked after when they were sick. And they wanted to go off into the world. Soon even Emma would grow up and leave.

“We will write so much you'll be sick of us,” promised Liam as he reached and took Snow’s hand.

“Just let them go,” Geppetto commented, “They are men now. They should go see the world for themselves.”

“You're right,” David turned to Liam and Killian, “You can go.”

Liam and Killian smiled at each other. They would finally get to sail the world as they had always dreamed they would. Liam beamed, this is what he promised his brother they would have on those cold nights on the streets after their father left. Killian turned to Emma hoping to share the excitement with her, but she was gone.

* * *

 

“Emma?”

She looked up. After her father gave the brothers his blessing, she had run off to the garden. Emma couldn't believe it, logically, she had always known that Liam and Killian would leave for extended periods of time. They were sailors, after all. She just hadn't expected it to come so soon. Or that them leaving would affect her so much.

“Emma, duck, will you tell me what's wrong?” Liam asked as he came to sit next to her under the tree, “You left breakfast so abruptly. Killian’s looking everywhere for you.”

Emma didn't reply but just let Liam's calming presence soothe her. “Is this about Killian and I leaving?” He didn't wait for an answer before continuing, “Because there is nothing to be upset over. We will write and be back before you even notice.”

Emma huffed, “Please, Liam, you know that's not true.”

“Didn't you used to joke that you couldn't wait for us to go off? When we were kids and all you wanted was to be left alone? At least now you'll get your privacy.”

“I'd rather have you two,” Emma looked down.

Liam lifted Emma's face to meet his eyes. “No, it's not just that you'll miss us. What aren't you telling me?” Emma started to play with the compass she had gotten from her room. “It's Killian, isn't it, duck?” Liam came to his senses, “You've finally realized you love him?”

Emma scoffed, “I've always loved the both of you. You're family.”

Liam rolled his eyes and Emma continued, “Fine. Maybe I've come to realize I have a small crush on Killian.”

Liam smiled, “Small? You've been smitten since you met!”

She shoved him so hard he fell off the bench. “You don't have to be an ass about it! I thought my mother taught you not to tease, Liam.”

Liam laughed from the ground, “Don't try to change the subject. You are scared to lose him. That he won't come back. Or that he won't return your feelings.”

Emma turned away as Liam went on. “Well that it just ridiculous! Emma, I've known my brother loved you since I was 12 and he cared for you after you fell out of that tree.”

“You believe that?”

Before Liam could answer footsteps started growing nearer. “Emma! There you are! Can we talk, love?” Killian said as he stepped into the garden.

“I'll give you guys some space,” Liam said, giving Emma one last smile before leaving.

Killian came to take Liam's spot next to Emma. He saw the compass as she toyed with it and put his hands on hers. He hated to see her so distressed. Especially when he knew that he was the cause of it.

“I know you hate me for wanting to leave,” Emma tried to speak up but his eyes begged her to let him continue. “I know you think you will be alone, but you won't. I'll be here, always.”

“Just...just promise you'll come back,” Emma pleaded.

“Of course, I promise,” Killian told her. “And I'll write to you. Every time I get a chance I will write.” Emma knew there was no way to stop him from going. Even if there was was, she wouldn't try to. This was Killian's dream. She looked at the compass. She was his home. He would come back, she had to believe it.

“Good.”

* * *

 

The day of the Jones brothers departure came a week later. Emma stood at the docks with her parents. When Liam and Killian were done with their final preparations they came to stand in front of them.

David spoke first, “I want you two to know that I could not be prouder. I have no doubt that you will be the best representatives our kingdom could ask for. However, I'm a little mad that you are leaving me defenseless against Snow and Emma. How will I survive when they gang up me?” They all laughed and David went to hug each of the boys, telling them to be safe and promising them a nice hunting trip when they returned.

Snow gave Liam a hug. “Now you take care of your brother. I expect both of back in one peace or there will be hell to pay.” Liam laughed as she moved to Killian.

“And you, mister! Please stay out of trouble! For me?”

Killian pulled her in, “Of course. And thank you, for being the best mother any boy could ask for.” Snow pulled away with teary eyes.

She lightly hit Killian on the chest. “I was trying not cry and you ruined it.”

Killian laughed as Snow walked toward David's embrace and saw that Emma had gone to Liam.

“Don't miss me too much, duck,” Liam said when Emma came up to him.

“I certainly won't miss you calling me duck.” The nickname had started soon after Liam had met Emma for the first time. She fell into a pond because she wanted a closer look at the ducklings.

“You love that name and you know it,” Liam embraced Emma, “Don't fret about Killian, he’ll come back. I'll make sure of it,” Liam whispered in her ear.

“You too, Liam. Come back. Or who would help me with my boy problems?” He laughed as he let her go, “Go to him, duck.”

Emma walked to where Killian was standing. He gave her a sad smile but said nothing as he gathered her in his arms. He kissed her hair then spoke, “I will think of you, Emma. Every spare thought I have will be yours.”

“Write me. Tell me what you think about. Every thought.”

“As you wish.”

With that he pulled away. After one last general goodbye to the family, the brothers went to their ship. Emma and her parents stayed at the dock until the _Jewel_ disappeared into the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters between the boys and the Charming family during the Jones' year away

_Dear Emma,_

_I only left you a day ago and I already feel like it has been an eternity. Liam and I are beyond excited about our journey, but I know we will become homesick before the trip is over. Especially Liam. Don't tell him I told you, but I saw him wiping his eyes when we boarded. Thankfully none of the crew saw our ‘mighty’ captain shedding tears._

_We will be at sea for about two weeks before we reach our first destination; the kingdom of King Maurice and his daughter Belle. I'm quite excited to see Belle again. I know you made fun of us the last time she came to the palace but she is the only person who shares my love of books. I hope she will be able to help me pick a novel to give to you. If anyone can help me convince you of the worth of books, it’s her._

_Emma, you are my best friend, so I feel that I can only tell this to you. While this voyage has always been my dream, I am afraid. What if I cannot make anyone proud? What if I lose my temper at the wrong time and ruin this entire trip? I wish you could be here in person to comfort me, I know you would say the right thing. Unfortunately, I must wait for your response._

_Speaking of our next correspondence, I want you to leave no detail out. I want to know all that I am missing so that when I come home, it feels as if I never left. Write back quickly, Emma love._

_Thinking of you always,_

_Killian_

* * *

 

_Killian,_

_Your letter could not have come soon enough. I think my mother is experiencing “empty nest” syndrome. You and Liam leaving must have have made her seen that we are all growing up. She's now trying to “cherish every moment we have.” At first it was nice to spend so much time with her but now she's filled free moment with “bonding experiences.” God! She's suffocating me, Killian! This has made me so grateful for you and Liam. I don't think I could have survived being an only child all my life._

_Besides my mother, all is fine here. My days are so boring that I feel like I have nothing to tell you. I think your letters will be more exciting with stories from you adventures. I hope you have a good time with Belle, but please you know that if you bring a book to me, I'll just make you read it out loud._

_Also, Killian, I believe you are being ridiculous with your fears. There is no way you will fail. You are kind and brave and one of the best men I've ever known. You failing is unheard of. You're too stubborn to fail._

_I miss you too, Killian. Don't get too cocky but my life has been much more boring without my partner in crime. I think it is easier to tell you nice things in a letter and that is why I'm going to end my letter here so I don't reveal any of my secrets with my blabbering._

_Take of yourself,_

_Emma_

* * *

 

_Dearest Emma,_

_It's only been two months since we left, but I must admit I'm beginning to feel quite homesick. I miss Misthaven, I miss Granny’s fresh bread, I miss the way your parents bicker so lovingly it makes us sick. Most of all, I miss you. It gets lonely on the ship sometimes and your letters have been my only reprieve. When we get home I'm not leaving again for at least another year._

_On to happier matters, we have just left Arendelle and Elsa sends her best wishes. She misses your magic lessons together and I must admit that I do too. I wish you didn't try to hide your gifts, love. I understand you are frightened that your magic can turn dark but that shouldn't stop you._

_Anyways, I've got you a gift from Arendelle. I asked Elsa for help and I know you'll love it. I'm going to get you a souvenir from every stop so you can feel like you are here with me. I know you would love to see all these magnificent places, and I promise that one day I will take you. I swear it, Emma. We'll travel the world together, causing trouble._

_I'm afraid I must go now but know you are always in my heart._

_Yours,_

_Killian_

* * *

 

_Killian,_

_It feels like forever since I've seen you. Eight more months seems so long. But I'm sorry this letter will be short. My parents and I have been busy. There's a ball tonight for some reason I don't care enough to remember and I have to get ready for it._

_Father just told me that will have visitors in a few months from a land called Oz. The man coming is some kind of wizard. I'm excited to meet other magic users now that I'm practicing again. Thank you for that._

_I have to go now but be safe._

_Emma_

_Emma,_

_I hope you are well, love. I don't think I have any stories to include in this letter. Just know I miss you always._

_Killian_

* * *

 

_Liam,_

_Is there something wrong with Killian? His last letter to me was three sentences long. I'm not not there to bug your stubborn ass brother to tell what's wrong so you have to. Please Liam._

_Also, don't try to twist this to support your theory that I love Killian. I'm worried about my friend and want you to check up on him. Nothing more. Write back as soon as you can._

_Duck_

* * *

 

_Dear Killian,_

_Liam told me what happened. Don't get angry with him, I asked him too. I even signed my letter as “duck” to butter him up. I was just worried about you, and it seems I was right to. It's not your fault, Killian. Men die at sea. It happens and there's nothing you could have done to stop it. Stop blaming yourself, please._

_Since you've been distracted by your own, not deserved self hatred, you've missed a lot that has gone on here at home. Graham is back in the place for this week. He came back with so many stories. He offered to teach me how to use a bow and arrow but we all know that is not one of my strengths._

_Also, the wizard from Oz that I told you about arrives in a few days. I'm so excited and I wish you could be here to see me practice my magic. I love seeing how impressed you are by me. Don't lie, you know it's true._

_I know you're upset you lost men but I'm happy you're alright. I know it's selfish but I'm relieved that you didn't join those men in Davy Jones Locker. I doubt he'd go easy on you just because you share a last name. I miss you, Killian. Nothing makes me happier than knowing you are alive. Please, no matter who's happens, just come home safe._

_Safe travels,_

_Emma_

* * *

 

_Liam,_

_Something bad has happened to Emma. She's okay now, just recovering. David and I decided to have you tell Killian because maybe you can help tame his temper._

_As you know, we had a visitor from Oz come to stay with us. His name was Walsh and he was very charming. He offered to help Emma with her magic but it was a trap. He didn't even have any magic himself, just a knowledge of it. Unfortunately, we trusted Walsh and began to “train” with him. I'm not sure how but yesterday, after a week of training together, that man managed to disable her magic. I guess he thought that if he took her magic, then she was defenseless. Obviously he doesn't know Emma._

_From what Emma has told me-and it's not much- I know that Walsh asked her to accompany him on a walk. Of course you know Emma, she got rid of the guards. She hasn't exactly shared all the details, but she did tell me that Walsh tried to take advantage of her while her magic was gone. Apparently he was sent to kidnap her, but he wanted to have a chance to “steal the princess in every way,” - his words. But our Emma is no shrinking violet and fought him off._

_Unfortunately, we don't know who sent Walsh. None of us no anything about Oz, we've sent word to Regina for help but she hasn't replied. Also, Emma's magic is still gone. She's incredibly upset. I know that she would never tell you or Killian about this so I felt the need to. I hope you both are well. Take care of each other._

_Waiting for your return,_

_Snow_

* * *

 

_Love,_

_Words cannot express how angry I am. If it weren't for Liam, I would have turn this ship around and be at your side. When he told me what happened, I was a mess. I snapped at everyone for hours. I know you would say that I over reacted, but I can't help it. The fact that this ape of a man would even attempt such a thing is appalling. I want nothing to but to be with you, but I know we must complete this mission. Only six more months._

_I know I told you that you would occupy my everything free thought, but now it's like you've consumed my mind. This unfortunate event has made me realize that I wouldn't know what to do without you. You are my best friend, my family, everything. It makes me sick to think that man only saw you as a bounty. Love, words can't even describe how wrong he was. You might not see it, but even without your magic you are still the most enchanting thing about my life. I know Liam calls you duck, but to me, you are a swan._

_Forgive me, if I'm being too forward, but I just want you to know that you will always have me. I will always be yours. I wish that man had never touched you, and I wish I could be there. I would stroke your hair, kiss your forehead, and tell you all the things I was afraid to before. I hope I don't frighten you, love, but when I get back, things will be different. I will finally tell you what I have been holding back for what feels like forever. Whether or not you return my feelings, is up to you. I don't care as long as you know._

_Forever yours,_

_Killian_

* * *

 

_Killian,_

_I realize I haven't written directly to you in eight months you've been gone. I just feel like I know everything that's going on from what Snow and Emma tell me. Speaking of Emma, she's the reason for this letter. You are her best friend, and I wanted to know if she has told you anything. She seems distracted. Snow thinks it's because of the Walsh situation or because she still hasn't recovered her magic, but I know it's something else. Just tell me if you know anything, I'm worried._

_Stay safe,_

_David_

* * *

 

_Emma,_

_Your father has told me that you have been upset and distracted, and I can't help but feel that I'm to blame. You never replied to my last letter, and I'm sorry if my feelings made you uncomfortable. I never meant to do that. You shouldn't feel the need to reciprocate them. I'd rather be your friend and never be with you the way I want, than have you be upset over me. Please reply._

_Killian_

* * *

 

_Liam,_

_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I need your help. You were right. I do love Killian, but I don't know what to do. Killian told me he has feelings for me. I should be happy, but I'm scared, Liam. What if it doesn't work out and I lose my best friend? I don't know what to do._

_Duck_

* * *

 

_Dear Killian,_

_I know you must be so upset with me by now. I haven't replied to your letters in five months. I just wasn't sure how to respond. I have wanted you to tell me you felt the same way for me since you left to join the navy, but when you did, I got scared. You are so important to me. I didn't want to risk losing you in my life. Then, I talked to Liam and he helped me realize how stupid I was._

_I'm not as good with words as you so I'll just say it. Basically, I love you, Killian. I think I gave all my life. You are my best friend. You've always been there. I also feel like we shouldn't be doing this over letters. One more month, then you'll be home, and we can see each other and talk about us then._

_Anxiously waiting,_

_Swan_

* * *

 

_My Dearest, Swan,_

_I love you. I love you more than you could ever imagine. I'm so happy. I smile so much that Liam keeps asking what the hell is the matter with me. I could never imagine that you would feel the same way that I do. Now, I'm counting down the days until I can see you again._

_This year is finally coming to an end. While it has been amazing traveling the world with my brother, I can't wait to get home. I've missed Misthaven more than I thought I would. Being in the navy is still my dream and I'm sure I'll get to go on more exciting journeys, but I've realized that nothing will beat being with you._

_As I'm writing this, we are heading home. I feel like I am so close to you. I promise that the second I see you, I'm going to do what I've wanted to do for years; kiss you. Until then I will have to imagine it._

_I love you,_

_Killian_

* * *

 

Emma smiled as she finished reading Killian’s last letter. He was coming home. Finally. She smiled as she put it into the box where she kept the rest of his letters from throughout the year. There was a knock on the door.

“Emma?” Snow asked as she popped into the room.

“Yes, mom?”

“The Jewel just docked.”

Emma smiled and raced out of the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of the year and half after Killian comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's basically all fluff which is really hard for me to write. The real story is going to begin at the end of the next chapter. Hope you like it!

Killian couldn't believe it. After a year away, he and Liam were finally home. Not only that, but he was coming home to Emma. An Emma that loved him in the same why he loved her. He didn't think he could ever be happier.

“Stop smiling so ridiculously and help us unload, brother,” Liam said as he came up behind him, “the faster we finish, the faster you can see your princess.”

Killian glared at his brother but knew he was right and quickly got on with his work. All he could think about was Emma. He was sure she had only gotten more beautiful in their year apart. He couldn't wait to hold her, to say that he loved her and hear it said back at him.

“Look, Killian. I guess the little duck is as anxious to see you as you are her,” Liam told him while pointing at the road leading toward the docks. Emma was riding towards them and Killian felt all of the air leave his body. She was magnificent. Emma dismounted at the end of the docks and stood there. Killian seemed to forget how to function. She was more stunning than any of his dreams.

“Well, go on. If I have to see you mooning over her for another second then I'm gonna jump overboard,” Liam gave Killian a little push and sent him down the dock to where Emma stood.

When he reached her, she jumped into his arms.

“Killian,” she sighed into his chest. He had hugged her many times before in the eleven years they had known each other but this was different. Killian never wanted it to end, but he needed to see her. He pulled away and took her face in his hands.

“Emma,” Killian breathed, “I know I wrote it many times, but I have to tell you; I love you.”

Emma's eyes watered, “I love you too, Killian.”

Killian never thought he could hear anything as beautiful as Emma saying those three words to him.

“Now I believe I promised to do something when I next saw you,” Killian said as he traced her lips with his thumb and raised an eyebrow, “That alright with you, Swan?”

“Killian Jones, if you don't kiss me me right now I will throw you off these do-”

Killian cut her off with his lips. She quickly relaxed into him. Her lips were soft and a rushed went through him when they first touched. They fit so perfectly together, and Killian soured as all his dreams came true. Until a cough broke them apart.

“I hate to interrupt,” Liam started, “Actually that's a lie. Please never do that in front of me again.” Killian rolled his eyes and pulled away from Emma but kept his arm around her shoulder.

“Did you want something, Liam?” Emma asked.

“Yes, duck. I believe we have people who want to see us back home. You know, the people who could actually wait to see my git of a brother instead of riding out here,” Liam smirked at Emma.

“Don't mind him, darling. He's just upset he doesn't have a girl excited to have him home.”

Liam huffed, “It's by choice, you arse. I can get a girl if I want.”

Emma laughed, “Sure you can, Liam.”

Killian laughed and kissed his love on the cheek before starting down the road that would lead the brothers and the princess home.

* * *

 

“Feels good to be home. Right, brother?” Killian asked as he and Liam got ready for their welcome home banquet.

Snow had been planning the dinner since they left the castle a year ago. She had barely given them a moment of peace since they returned. The queen was determined to know everything about their journey and make sure they were safe and happy. Only David pulled her away from them so the could prepare. As for Emma, in all of the excitement of the Jones’ return, she got separated from Killian but knew they see each other at the banquet.

“Aye, Killian,” Liam replied, “As much as I love the sea, nothing will feel as good as coming home.”

Killian couldn't agree with Liam's words more as he sat down next to Emma at the banquet later that night. She was radiating, and he felt he was doing the same. He wondered if everyone could tell what had changed between them. In fact, Killian wasn't sure if Emma had told anyone about their new relationship.

“Would you all like to see the things I acquired in my travels?” Liam asked the party, “They are in my study.”

As everyone got up to follow Liam, Emma grabbed Killian’s hand, “Do you think they'll notice if we sneak off?” She asked him.

Killain squeezed her hand, “I think they find it strange that we haven't already.”

Killian and Emma found themselves on the the same balcony they had go to on her fifteenth birthday. Emma turned to Killian and kissed him.

“I wanted to do that all through dinner,” she told him.

“Emma,” Killian said as he pulled away a bit, “Have you told anyone about us yet?”

“No, I was waiting until you got back. We can tell my parents tomorrow, if you want?” Emma asked.

“How about you tell your mother? I need to speak to David myself.”

Emma frowned, “You aren't going to do something stupid like ask permission to court me, are you? Because I make my own decisions and I don't nee-”

“No, love. I know better than that, give me some credit,” Killian pushed a stray hair behind Emma's ear, “I just need to speak to him is all.”

Emma seemed satisfied with his answer and relaxed back into his side as they looked over the pavilion. Emma couldn't remember a time she'd been happier.

Killian spoke up, “I still need to give you your gifts, Swan.”

“No, Killian. No gifts.”

Killian turned to look at her. “No gifts? Who are you?” Killian laughed.

“You are here; safe, home, and with me. Any gifts would spoil this. You coming home is all the gifts I need or want.”

Killian was floored by how genuine Emma seemed. How was it possible for her to love him this much?

“I hate to disappoint you, love, but I will probably not resist the urge to shower you in presents from time to time.”

Emma laughed and kissed him softly, “Let's just keep it to a minimum then.”

They stood together for a while, kissing every now and then. Overlooking the kingdom, with Emma in his arms, Killian knew there was no place he'd rather be.

* * *

 

The next day Killian walked into David’s study to talk. He had to admit, he was nervous. Killian knew that him and Emma didn't necessarily need David’s approval, but he wanted it. David was his family too, he hoped this wouldn't affect their relationship.

“Killian, can I help you?” David asked as he looked up from his desk.

“Are you busy?”

David eyed Killian, “A bit. I should be done in a while, I'll send for you.”

Killian shook his head, “No it's alright, I'll just sit and read. “

Killian sat on the love seat David had put in his study. The seat was very important to Killian. David only added it to his study after Killian fell asleep many times while watching David do work when he was younger. Killian had many deep conversations with David on the couch, including the birds and the bees talk. God, his girlfriend’s father gave him the sex talk. This was going to be awkward.

“Okay, Kil, what's got you so worked up?” David asked a while later, “You've been staring at the same page since you walked in.” David walked around to stand by the love seat.

“Well, Dave, I...um… I have something I need to tell you.” Killian scratched behind his ear and David nodded for him to continue. “Um you see- Oh bloody hell, I'm just going to say it. I love Emma and she loves me back. We're together.”

David stood there with his arms crossed and stared at Killian long enough that he started get nervous. Then David smiled and began to laugh.

“That's what you were nervous about?” David patted Killian in the shoulder, “We've known you two would wind up together since you were kids! Don't tell me you thought I wouldn't approve.”

“No, David, it's not that. It's just well, you're Emma's father.”

“Yes, I'm well aware,” David said laughing at Killian.

“No, I just mean that if it was any other girl, I could come to you for help, but the fact that's it's Emma makes thing a bit complicated.”

“You've only been back a day. You already need relationship advice?”

Killian sighed. He wasn't sure what to say. Normally, he could talk to David about anything. “It's just that- I know you and Snow have given me the best life imaginable and always tried to make me feel like I'm enough, but ever since my father left, I still have the gnawing feeling like I'm not worth it . I'm just worried Emma will see that one day and realize she made a mistake.”

David came to sit next to Killian and put a comforting hand on his shoulder  “Killian, let me tell you a story. I'm sure you remember your first months at the castle. You didn't want to speak to anyone and you just didn't seem happy. No matter what we did; hunting, riding, fishing, reading- you wouldn't so much as smile.

“Now, at that time, we worried about Emma. She wasn't great at making friends with all the other kids her age. I mean, her and Liam were fast friends but that was more him. That boy could make friends with the Dark One. Anyway, even though Emma tended to isolate herself, she _wanted_ to be your friend.

“One day, I saw her in the library trying to read books that were way above her reading level. When I asked her what she was doing, she told me that maybe if she could talk to you about books, you would be her friend. She wanted you to be happy so you would stay. Even as a five year old, Emma knew exactly the kind of person you were, and she knows it now. She loves you, Kil. I've seen it in her eyes since she was young. It's not going to change.”

Killian felt himself choke up. No one had ever told him that story before.

“Thank you, Dave. I appreciate it.”

David gave his shoulder a squeeze, “Don't feel like you can't come to me for advice about anything,” he said seriously.

Killian smiled, “Of course.”

David nodded and lead Killian to the door before turning around, “But, um, just for future reference, if you need advice about Emma, just, well, no details, okay?”

Killian laughed, “Sure, Dave.”

* * *

 

It was four months later when Elsa was stepping out of her carriage in front of the Misthaven Palace. She hadn't been to the Enchanted Forest since she was 14. She was happy to be back and see her dearest friends.

“Elsa! You're here!” Killian yelled as he walked up to the queen.

“Killian!” Elsa gave him a quick hug, “It's so good to see you! Where's everyone else?”

Killian took her arm and lead her into the castle, “Well, Snow and David are in meetings all day, you'll see them at dinner. Liam is avoiding you because he doesn't want to embarrass himself,” Elsa began to blush at that, “And Emma still doesn't know you're here.”

Elsa had planned to surprise her dearest friend and asked everyone to keep her visit a secret. She couldn't wait to see Emma's reaction.

“I was so glad to hear that you and Emma were finally together. You were so mopey when you were in Arendelle last year.”

“I was not mopey!” Killian cried.

Elsa laughed then adopted a serious face, “Seriously, Killian, how is Emma? Without her magic? She avoided the topic in her letters.”

Killian sighed, “Honestly, she won't talk about to me. She changes the subject when it comes up. I can see that it's killing her though, Elsa.”

“Well I'm here to help. Bring me to her.”

Killian did just that and brought Elsa to the stables where Emma was grooming the horses. With David as their teacher, Emma, Killian, and Liam all knew how to properly care for their horses.

“Stay here, Elsa”

“Just don't get distracted and leave me out here while you do nefarious things to my best friend.”

Killian offered her a wink, “Your Majesty, I would never.”

Killian walked into the stables and saw Emma petting Buttercups nose. She was facing away from him so he came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Have a nice ride, my love?”

Emma relaxed and leaned into Killian. “Hmmm, not as nice as this,” she said turning to give him a quick kiss.

“Emma, I must apologize. We've only been together a few months, and I am already keeping secrets.”

Emma looked up at Killian and raised an eyebrow, “What kind of secrets?”

“Perhaps it's better if my friend tells you.” Killian turned to the door and called, “Come on in, please.”

Elsa walked through the door and Emma was out of his arms before he could think. She jumped into Elsa and the both hopped around excitedly.

“Elsa! I can't believe it! When did you get here? How long are you here for? Did you plan this? Did my parents know? Why didn't anyone tell me?”

Both Killian and Elsa laughed, “Breathe a little, Swan.”

Elsa pulled Emma into a hugged before pulling away, “When Liam and Killian came to Arendelle, I realized how much I missed Misthaven. I asked everyone to keeping a secret to surprise you.”

Emma beamed. This was the best surprise ever.

* * *

 

A week into Elsa’s visit and Liam still hadn't spoken to her. He was nervous to speak to the queen, he knew he would make a fool of himself. Liam watched as she talked to Snow in the garden.

“You know, you could talk to her instead of standing here like a creep.” Liam jumped as Emma came up behind him.

“I'm just..” Liam sighed, he had no excuse, “I think it's better if I avoid her.”

“Why, Liam? Don't you at least want to try to see if she feels the same why? Don't be scared.”

Liam scoffed, “So now that you're in love, you're suddenly all knowing?”

Emma rolled her eyes. She knew he was deflecting. “I'm just saying don't give up until you try. It might work out.”

“I don't want it to work out, duck.”

Emma was confused, “What?”

Liam leaned back into a pillar and rubbed a hand over his face. “Elsa is a queen, Emma. She runs a country. That's a lot to take on.”

Emma laughed, “So? The only that makes you unqualified to be the King of Misthaven is that you're not my older brother by blood.”

“No,” Liam shook his head, “It's not that. It's just that Elsa has her country and I have mine. Duck, I've only had a few conversations with her and I'm half in love. I don't want to risk falling for her only to be separated.”

“Liam, you're in the navy, you'll be making lots of journeys to Arendelle anyway.”

“It's more than that, Emma. Let's say Elsa returns my feelings. Let's say we get together. Let's say we make the distance work. What then? We get married and I move to Arendelle? I can't do that.”

“What's wrong with Arendelle?” Emma asked.

“It's not Misthaven.”

Emma put a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Liam…”

“Misthaven is my home, duck. It always will be and while I love exploring the world, I always need to come back. Here. Whenever I pictured my future; a wife, children, it was always here. Right next to you and Killian, with your parents being the best grandparents and spoiling all our kids rotten. It's all I want, and it's not in Arendelle.”

Emma nodded. She understood. The Jones brothers had trouble finding a home but now that they have it, they don't want to let it go.

“Maybe I'm a coward,” Liam continued, “But everyone here is my family. The only family I've ever had. I want my children be surrounded by the loving people we know. Not living a month's journey away.”

Emma offered him a small smile  “I get it Liam. I do, and I respect your decision. But, you don't need to avoid Elsa all together. You can still be friends. Lord knows you need more.”

Liam gave her a light shove. He looked back into the garden as Elsa turned and saw him. She offered a small smile and he returned it.

“I can try, duck. For you, I can try.”

* * *

 

“Come on, Emma. You have to want it!”

Emma groaned in frustration. “I do want it Elsa! It's just not working. I'll probably never get my magic back.”

They were in the courtyard trying to find a way to restore Emma's magic. Elsa was leaving back to Arendelle the next day after two months wand nothing they had tried worked.  

“You know what? I've had it. Emma go sit.”

“What? You've had it? I-”

“Just trust me.” Both Elsa and Emma sat on the ledge of a fountain in the center of the courtyard.

Elsa took a deep breath, “I spent so long trying to hide my magic I don't know how to help you save yours. But I can try.”

“Elsa, why don't we just give up?”

“No, Emma,” Elsa grabbed both of her friends hands, “Let me try this one last thing.”

Emma nodded. They'd been at this for weeks. There was nothing to lose at this point.

“Okay.” Elsa took Emma's hands in hers and took a deep breath. “I need you to think about your magic. Why do you want it back?”

“I-I just do.”

“No, Emma. I don't think you do and that's the problem. You've never really accepted your powers and now you have an excuse to not use them.”

Emma looked down. “What do you want me to say, Elsa? That I hate my magic? That it's bad enough I have to be a princess but I have powers on top of everything? That when I had my magic, I woke up everyday hoping that I wouldn't lose control again? That no one would get hurt again.”

Elsa sighed. She understood now.

“Emma, Killian’s fine. The incident was years ago.”

When Emma was eleven, shortly after Liam left for to enter the Navy, she practicing her magic. She wasn't supposed to train without Regina there, but she was excited. Emma was using her powers to slice and peel apples from a tree when Killian walked behind. She cut scared and aimed her magic at him. He was covered in scratches and spent days in the infirmary. HE still had a scar on his chin. Since then she was extra careful with her magic.

“I still don't think it's the accident with Killian that's bothering you, Emma.” Elsa said. “You know your magic comes from true love. It's so pure! Just think of all the love everyone has for you.”

Emma got up and put her hands in her hair. “I've tried that! It doesn't work. I think about my parents, Killian, Liam, you, Granny-”

“Yourself?”

“What?” Emma questioned.

“You think about how you love yourself, right?”

Emma thought about it. Elsa was right, she focused on how other people felt for her, not her feeling of herself.

Elsa rose, “Try again, Emma. You need to love yourself. Every part of you. Magic included.”

Emma closed her eyes and held out her hand. She thought of her family. Her parents, that were always there. Killian, the love of her life. Liam, the brother she always needed. Elsa, her friend, and all the other people in the palace who helped raise her.

Then she thought of herself. Emma remembers the joy she felt when she was able to heal a scrape on Liam's head when they were young. She remembered the times she and Killian laughed when she was able to conjure up Granny’s food and then watch her look for the missing plates. Emma remembered all the good memories. All the memories she caused. With her magic.

“Emma!”

Emma opened her eyes and looked at her hands. There was white light coming from her palms and she smiled.

“You have your magic back!”

* * *

 

After Emma got her magic back, she was more open to using it regularly. It was often useful for glamour spells whenever her and Killian snuck away to a service closet to be alone and she could make it seem like nothing out of ordinary was going on. Unfortunately, sometimes she got...distracted and would forget to cast the spell. Such was the case about nine months after Killian's return.

Emma could only concentrate on Killian's mouth on her neck as she was pinned against a shelf. They're schedules were getting busier and busier. They hardly got time with each and they wanted to take every opportunity they got. Emma just began to hike a leg up and try to reclaim Killian's lips when the door opened and there was a shriek.

“Liam!” Killian and Emma yelled together as they hopped apart.

“I am never letting you live this down,” Liam smirked.

And he didn't. Even three months later when Killian and Emma were going to be celebrating their first anniversary, Liam asked which closet they would be having their date in.

* * *

 

Everything was going well for Killian and Emma until four months after their anniversary when Liam came to them with the Jewel’s newest assignment. It would be a five month voyage, King Eric and Queen Ariel required their assistance in reorganizing their navy after an attempted coup. 

Once again, Emma said by to Killian at the docks.

“It's only a couple months, my love. We already survived a year apart so this should be nothing. In fact, it'll be so short, I don't even think I'll miss you.”

Emma punch Killian in the arm.

“Hey, duck! No harming him until we get back. As much as I hate to admit it, we actually need that git.” Liam yelled from the deck of the ship.

Emma rolled her eyes then looked to Killian. “Be safe?”

“Always, Swan.” Killian leaned down to kiss her. She still took his breath away every time. Emma ran her hands through Killian's hair as they kiss and gave them a light tug when he began to pull away.

Killian laughed and gave her one more short kiss, “Goodbye, love.”

Although he joked, Killian greatly missed her. Throughout the voyage he missed her smile, her eyes, her lips. This woman had completely enchanted him. Which is why as soon as he saw the trinket in a port he had to get it.

“What's that, brother?” Liam asked trying to see what his brother was buying, “A gift for Emma?”

“Yes, but not just any gift, Liam. _The_ gift.” Killian said as he showed his brother what her bought: a ring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian's happiness is short lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of an update schedule and that this chapter is really just crap, it’s just meant to set up the rest of the story. Hope you like it anyway! Feel free to give feedback!

The day Killian Jones returned home was possibly the most nerve wrecking day of his life. He had written David and Snow about his intentions when he bought the ring and they responded with overwhelming excitement. He knew Emma loved him, and he definitely loved her, but he couldn’t help being nervous. Marrying Emma was all that he had wanted since he was 10 years old. Now, a decade later, his wish might come true. 

Killian was broken out of his thoughts by a flash of blonde that jumped into his arms. 

“Killian!”

“Hello, darling!” Killian laughed as he regained his balance. Emma was radiating, she never failed to take his breathe away.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked smiling.

“Well, I thought we could skip the all the fuss. Liam will debrief your parents, but I thought we could spend some time alone.”

Emma gave him a questioning look, “Is everything okay?”

“Of course, love. Just follow me.”

They walked to Emma’s favorite garden; the one where she learned to sword fight, the one where she fell in the pond trying to see the ducks, and the one where her and Killian shared many passionate moments together. Killian sat them against the tree with their legs stretched out so the heels of their shoes barely touched the pond. 

“Killian, is there something wrong?” Emma asked after a long silence, “You seem occupied.”

Killian signed in content. “Swan, my love, there are so many things I have been lucky to love in my life; Liam, your parents, the sea, this kingdom, but nothing can compare to how much I feel for you.”

“You’re quite reflective today, with your flattery.” Emma teased.

“Emma, listen for a bit, please. I know it might be hard considering you’ve never listened to me in your life,” Killian said as he turned to face her and poke her nose, “I promise this will be worth your time.”

Emma nodded so he continued, “Darling, I’ve been madly in love with you since we were children. I sometimes wondering if I’m living a dream. How is it possible for a poor orphan to get the privilege to be loved by a princess? There is not a day I don’t appreciate how lucky I am and there is only one way I know my life could improve,” Killian shifted to get the ring from his coat and position himself to one knee. He smiled as he saw Emma gasp and tears form in her eyes. 

“Emma, I have grown up seeing your parents living their fairytale out and I know we share the same love they do. Swan, will you complete  _ our  _ fairytale and be my wife?”

Emma nodded rapidly and threw her arms around him, “Yes! Yes, Killian! Of course!”

Killian laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed his fiancée.

* * *

 

The entire kingdom was overjoyed at the engagement between Lieutenant Killian Jones and Princess Emma. Snow wept and wept before throwing herself into planning what she said would be “the most fantastic wedding this realm has ever seen,” Liam teased them mercilessly about the honeymoon and when he would be getting nieces and nephews, and her father beamed with pride when he announced to the council that Killian would officially become his son. Even Elsa and Belle wrote their congratulations and excitement at coming to the wedding. 

Now almost a month after Emma’s birthday and four months into their engagement, the wedding was approaching quickly and Snow was becoming obsessed with making sure everything was perfect while Emma could care less as long as she got to tell Killian “I do”. Emma was meant to be reading finance reports when her mother burst into her study asking her about her dress fitting the previous day. 

“Was it as wonderful as when you first wore it?” her mother asked.

Emma smiled, she really did love her dress and couldn’t wait to see how Killian reacted to it. “Yes, mother, it fits perfectly. It’s amazing!”

“Oh, Emma.” Snow said as she grabbed her daughter’s hands and began to tear up, “I’m so happy for you. You’re going to make a beautiful bride.”

Emma’s smile grew wider, “Thank you, mo-”

Emma was interrupted by Killian, Liam, and her father storming into her study. Killain went to her side as her father laid a map down on her desk.

“What’s going on?” Snow asked.

David sighed, “We’ve been attacked. It’s Oz.”

Emma felt her stomach sink and Killian started to rub her back.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

Liam answered, “Their leader, the Wicked Witch is heading here to the palace from the North,” he pointed to the map, “We might be able to handle her but I’m afraid she has allies.”

“Who?” the Queen asked.

“The Southern Isles.” Killian answered. “They have their navy from the West and foot soldiers from the South.”

Emma gulped. This was sounding worse and worse. “So what do we do?”

David smiled as his daughter’s determined voice, “Well, the boys will obviously lead the defense on the sea.” He turned to Killian, “We need all the ships we can get so I’m giving you commission of the  _ Sea’s Sorrow.  _ I’m sorry we have to skip all the ceremony, Kil.”

Emma felt her fiancé tense behind her.

“I’m sorry, what?”

Liam chuckled, “I believe you just got promoted, Captain Jones.” 

Killian just looked around in shock. Emma smiled with pride and reached for his hand. 

“Thank you,” Killian told her parents.

Snow nodded at him then turned back to her husband, “What else?”

David ran a hand over his face, “Emma, you are going to defend the palace. This witch may have magic, but as far as we know, she doesn’t know you got your powers back. We have that at our advantage. You’ll work with Regina and the fairies to try and stop her.”

The princess nodded, “What about you and mom?”

“We’ll deal with the army in the South.”

They all looked around at each other. As long as Emma had been alive, there had never been a direct attack on the kingdom. She wondered what this witch wanted.

David rolled up the map, “We leave tomorrow.”

* * *

 

The next day, Emma stood at the palace gates to say goodbye to her family. She kept a constant hand on Killian not wanting to let him go. 

“Be safe,” Snow told her daughter and the boys that were practically her sons. She stood regally in her old battle outfit from when they took back their kingdom before Emma was born. Emma thought her mom looked inspiring, every bit the queen she always wished she would become. 

“Kil, help me with this, will you?” David asked as he gestured to the horses that needed to be saddled. Killian kissed her on the forehead before he and Snow went to help her father.

Liam came to stand next to Emma. “Are you ever going to tell them, duck?”

“About last night?”

Liam sighed, “Your parents would want to know you’ve eloped.”

Emma shook her head, “We’ll have the big ceremony the second this war is over. There’s no use in telling them we just couldn’t wait to married.” Emma smiled as she remembered the secret ceremony they had in the garden the night before. Liam married them with tears in his eyes. It might not have been the best ceremony, but to her, marrying the love of her life while they were wearing their nightclothes was perfect.

“If you say so. Take care of yourself, duck” Liam gave her a kiss on her temple.

“Of course.”

Her brother-in-law left her alone as her husband approached. 

“Well, love, I fear I must go.” Killian said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Emma pulled away and waved her hand to conjure up the compass he had given her more than 3 years ago.

“Take this, please. To lead you home.” 

Killin smiled and took it from her, “Of course, Swan. Anything for you.”

“Come back to me?”

“Always.” Killian answered as her pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and he felt as overwhelmed by her as he did the first time they kissed. Killian pushed the kiss deeper remembering the night they shared after their wedding, one he hoped to repeat many times. He tried to pour every ounce of love he felt for his wife into the kiss until she pulled away and rested her forehead against his.

“I love you, Killian.”

“I love you too, Emma”

* * *

 

Emma was grateful that Regina arrived with a plan and more information then she could hope for. Apparently the Wicked Witch was named Zelena and she was Regina’s half sister. She was intent on ruining Regina and Snow’s life by destroying the kingdom they had grown to love. Zelena thought it was unfair that her sister not only got to be queen, but still managed to gain a family after all the horrible things she did. As for Emma, Zelena needed her to be broken in order to hurt Snow. After all, it was Snow’s mother that lead to Cora giving Zelena up. 

She was deranged and would stop at nothing to get what she thought was revenge. Fortunately, Regina had a plan.

“It takes away a person’s magic,” Regina told Emma as she showed her a black cuff, “And the user can’t take it off, only the person who put it on. All we have to do is find an opening.”

Emma nodded it seemed simple enough, especially when it would be two magic users against one.

“Emma, are you okay? You seem distracted and you need to focus.” Regina scolded her.

“I’m just worried.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “You’re as love sick as your mother was. I’m sure your lieutenant is fine.”

“Captain, Regina. He’s a captain.”

“It’s all the same to me.” Regina said. Her step grandmother had always been fond of Emma but was never very affectionate and she certainly was never interesting in the Jones brothers.

“I heard they were fine. Them and your parents. They’re okay or at least according to what I was told on the way here. 

Emma smiled, “You checked up on them?”

Regina scoffed, “Please, I just happened to hear they weren’t dead yet. Now focus.”

* * *

 

It was two weeks after they first got news of the invasion that Zelena finally got to the palace. Emma had heard that her whole family was having success on their respective ends. The Queen and King had captured Prince Hans and were just waiting for the white flag. The Jones brothers were tearing through the opposing armada with ease. But this, was all up to her.

The Crown Princess stood in the courtyard of the place waiting for the Wicked Witch to confront her. She knew Regina was hiding somewhere, ready with the cuff. Suddenly the doors flew open. 

“Hello, Princess Emma! I’ve been waiting so long to meet you!” the women with green skin greeted.

“No offense, Greenie, but I can see why Cora would give you up.”

Zelena’s eyes narrowed, “Such a feisty princess. I can’t believe your precious family would leave you here defenseless.”

Emma smiled as she sent a blast of magic that knocked Zelena to the side, “As you can tell, I’m not exactly defenseless.”

Zelena just smiled as she got up, “I guess Walsh just can’t do anything right. Oh well, that’ll just make this way for fun.”

Emma dodged as a green fireball came her way and the retaliated. 

“You know, when I’m done with you, I’ll move on to your family. I can’t wait to meet them,” Zelena said as she circled Emma and poofed all around the courtyard. “Especially that young sailor you’ve got, that’s quite a yummy man,” Zelena said from Emma’s right.

“Then maybe I’ll take a go at his brother,” from the left.

“Then, when I’ve had my fun. I’ll kill them, slowly. And you’ll watch,” from the back. Emma turned.

“You’ll see them all suffer and know it was because you couldn’t beat ME!” 

Emma gasped in pain as one of Zelena’s fireballs hit her in the shoulder. 

_ Where the hell is Regina?  _ Emma thought.

She rolled out of the way to avoid getting hit again but she was slow enough that Zelena managed to corner her in against a pillar.

“Poor princess, don’t you know? Wicked always wins.”

Emma waited for the blow but it never happened because it was then Regina appeared out of nowhere and put the cuff on Zelena’s wrist. 

“What the hell did you do?” Zelena screamed at Regina as she tried to conjure up some magic. 

“Sorry, sis.” Regina gave her sister a smirk then with a wave of her hand, made her lose consciousness.

“You couldn’t have done that sooner?”

Regina laughed as she helped Emma up.

It was over. Without the witch and Hans were captured,the rest of the army would fall apart. Her family could come home.

* * *

 

The kingdom celebrated the end of the fighting. Everyone was happy as the soldiers returned to their families. At least, most were happy. There was one sullen sailor that made his way to the palace to see what was left of his family. The man toyed at the almost completely ruined compass in his hand. He wasn’t sure how he was going to break the news to the royal family, but he knew they needed to hear it from him. Liam Jones walked with sunken shoulders and tears in his eyes as he headed home. Alone. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've just had no motivation! Anyways, I hope you like all the angst and feel free to give feedback!

Liam felt like his entire life had fallen apart. His brother, his little brother, was gone. How was he going to tell everyone? God, how could he possibly tell Emma that her husband was dead. Liam stood outside David's library where he was told he and Snow would be. After taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Liam walked into the room and saw their majesties faces light up at the sight of him. Snow raced across the room and held Liam's face in her hands, inspecting him for injuries.

“I'm so happy to see you,” she said, “We hadn't heard anything about the navy.”

Liam gently pulled out of Snow’s motherly embrace and looked at the ground. David came up behind Snow and put an arm around her.

“Liam, what's the matter?” David asked.

Liam looked up and could no longer hide the tears in his eyes.  
“It's-it's Killian,” he choked out.

“No,” Snow gasped and David's embrace tighten.

“He's dead,” Liam managed to say before he began to sob. Snow hugged him as they both cried for the man they had lost.

_Not one of my boys_ , Snow thought, _No_.  
David stood in shock. Killian couldn't be gone. He just couldn't.

* * *

 Later, once the tears had stopped, the three sat on a sofa in David's library-Killian's favorite spot.

“How did it happen?” David asked. It was the first time he spoke since he heard the news. He was devastated. He saw Killian as a son and now, well now he didn't know what to do.

Liam swallowed and began, “We were winning. It was almost over and then… Well, Killian and I boarded the ship in command of the armada. It should have been an easy battle, we outnumbered them 5 to 1. There was a lot of fighting, it's a bit of a blur to me now,” Liam shook his head, “Anyways, you know we had help from Queen Ariel and her mermaid brethren. They were able to create empty portals, portals that went nowhere. The mermaids opened them by enemy ships so they would fall in and be lost forever.

“We had the upper hand on the ship, but their captain played dirty. He had a dagger hidden in his coat and as he and Killian battled, the captain threw his blade toward me to distract Killian and then used his dagger to...to…. He cut his hand clean off, then that bastard stabbed my little brother in the stomach multiple times.

“He was calling for me,” Liam started crying again as both Snow and David held him with tears of their own, “My little brother was full of blood and calling for me. And Emma. He wanted Emma. I went to him and he fell in my arms. He couldn't speak but he gave me his compass, for Emma. The captain was standing above us, laughing. I was angry, I didn't pay attention as I lunged at him. I missed and fell. He used that opportunity to get Killian, and he threw him overboard. Into one of the mermaids portals. He's gone. God, he's gone. He's gone!”

Liam sobbed into Snows lap like he did when he was young. He couldn't believe it. None of them could.

“What happened to the captain?” Snow asked with a hint of vengeance to her voice.

“At the bottom of the sea”

Snow patted his cheek, “Good boy.”

David stood up and rubbed his face, wet from tears, “We need to tell Emma.”  
Hearing of Emma made Liam sober up. She was going to need him. Need all of them.

“Before you get her, there's something you both should know,” Liam told the king and queen, “The night before we left, Killian and Emma decided they did not want to wait until we got back to get married. They figured they could still have the big wedding after the war but they wanted to be married. So they asked me to use my status as a captain and we went to the Jewel, and I married them.”

Snow had started crying again, “Oh, Emma. Oh, David, our baby, our poor baby.” David held her as she cried then called a servant to fetch Emma.

* * *

Emma's heart fluttered. She had seen ships coming into the harbor all day and knew that Killian would be returning soon. She played with her engagement ring, even though they were already married, she was excited to have a real wedding in three months so that the entire kingdom would know that Killian Jones is her husband.

“Excuse me, your highness,” a maid said, breaking Emma out of the thoughts, “Your parents are requesting to see you in your father's library.”

Emma gave a quick thank you and began walking. As she made her way through the corridors, she could feel something was wrong. The palace seemed darker and emptier. Emma couldn't put her finger on it but she felt a tugging in her stomach that made her know something wasn't right.

She finally got to the door of her dad’s study and opened the door. She got excited as the saw Liam there and ran to him.

“Liam! You're back! I'm so happy!” Emma pulled away from him, “Where's Killian? Is he still at the docks?”

Liam said nothing and just started at the ground. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the compass Killian had given to her for her 15th birthday. It was dented and had red stains on it. Blood.  
Emma looked around to her parents and saw tears in their eyes.

Compass. Blood. Tears. Compass. Tears. Blood. Blood. Blood.

She shook her head, “No! No! No!” She began to thrash frantically and hit Liam as he tried to hold her.

“No, Liam! No! It's not true! You're lying! No!”

Liam held she as she collapsed, “Shhhhh, Emma, shhhh.” He held her with tears flowing down his face as she screamed for her husband. He kissed her hair but knew it would do no good, she would never be kissed by the man she wanted ever again.

* * *

 The palace was a completely different place without Killian. Everyone had one idea what to do without the youngest Jones, and it had seemed like they had also lost the princess. Emma cried until she passed out that first day, but she woke up, she was stone. She didn't leave her room for the first month after Killian’s death except for his funeral where she didn't speak. There was no more life in her eyes. Liam and her parents did everything they could to sooth her but nothing they did seemed to relieve her pain.

Snow visited her one morning, like she did everyday and found her looking out the window.

“Emma?”

The princess turned around, “Mom, I need you.” She began sobbing as Snow rushed to embrace her.

“Shhhh, baby, I know you miss him. It's okay.”

Emma shook her head, “It's not that, it's something else.”

Snow nodded, not wanting to talk and scare her daughter off.

Emma sniffled, “Liam told you that Killian and I got married that night. Well, we ummmm we also had our _wedding night_ then.”

Snow gulped, she could guess what came next.

“Mom, I'm pregnant.”  
Snow hugged her daughter tighter as they both cried.

“It's okay, sweetheart, you're not alone. You never will be.”

* * *

 “King David, please be reasonable!”

“I am reasonable!” David bellowed to his council. Liam sat to his side with his head in his hands.

The council was full of jackasses from the noble families on the kingdom. They had been insensitive of his brothers death and now that they were informed of Emma's pregnancy, the slime balls were trying to use it to their advantage.

“I just mean to say that your royal lineage must continue,” Lord Oliver said.

“It will, with my grandchild,” David retorted.

Lord Oliver looked around, “Well, you see, your majesty, some of us were beginning to question the legitimacy of the baby.”

Liam stood, “My brother and the princess were married!”

“With only you as the witness, Admiral Jones!” the lord continued, “Forgive us but with no proof of a marriage, we can only assume that this child was conceived out of wedlock.”

David laughed in disbelief, “Even if what you say is true, Lord Oliver, which it is not and I'm insulted by your insinuation, what is your solution.”

Lord Oliver gulped as Liam fixed him with a deadly glare, “Well, sir, the wedding plans for the departed Captain Jones and the princess in two months were never cancelled and many of the guest were still planning on coming and using the opportunity to pay their respects. If you could find a respectable man who would marry the princess and accept her child as his own, I believe that would satisfy the nobility and other kingdoms.”

Liam could see the normally calm David getting angrier by the second.  
“My daughter just lost her true love, and you want me to marry her to a stranger just because it would make you feel more comfortable?”

“If this child is born without wed parents, they will not be recognized as the heir to the kingdom. And the princess will have to renounce her title. I'm afraid that is where we stand, your majesty.”

* * *

 “I can't believe the nerve of the man!” Snow cried when David and Liam told her and Emma of the events later.

“It's not just him, apparently it's the entire council and other kingdoms,” Liam clarified.

“It's ridiculous!” David said as he sank into a chair in one of the sitting rooms.

Liam looked at Emma who had been quite this entire time. She had a hand rubbing softly at her stomach.

“Duck, what do you think of all this?”

Emma sighed, “I don't want to give up my title. And I want my kid to grow up here, where me and his father did,” she gave faint, sad smile, “I won't ever love again, after Killian, so I might as well marry someone convenient.”

David stood, “Emma! You are not obligated to do this, we can figure something else.”

“Maybe, Dad, but at what cost? An ongoing war with your council? Tension with the nobles in the kingdom? I don't want to deal with that stress and I don't want the kingdom to either,” Emma got up to leave but turned in the door, “Just, make sure that he's a good man.”

Emma left her parents feeling defeated. They couldn't guarantee the happy ending ending they had always wanted to give her.

“So that's it, we have to marry our daughter off to some nobleman’s son? A practical stranger?” Snow asked.

“I know, Snow, I don't like it either. Killian was the only one I could imagine Emma with.”

Suddenly Liam had a thought. A stupid, crazy thought.  
“I have an idea.”

* * *

 Emma sat in a chair in her room rubbing her stomach. It had become a habit lately, since she discovered she was pregnant, she would almost always have a hand on her stomach. She thinks she's subconsciously trying to connect with Killian.

_Hi, baby_ , she thought to her stomach, _I know you were unexpected, but I'm happy you're here. I love you, and I know your father would too._

“Duck?” Liam called from the door.

“Come in,” she said.  
Liam came to sit across from her.

“So,” she started, “Did you figure out who I'm marrying?”

Liam chuckled darkly, “I wish that you didn't have to do this Emma, but I think we found the best solution. But it's completely up to you.”

Emma nodded, “So who?”

Liam got up and came to kneel by her chair and take her hand in his.  
“Well, it's someone who respects you. Someone you know will be loyal and honest. Someone who will never try to force anything romantic on you. Someone who already loves and treats you as family. And someone who will raise and love your child as their own because the babe is the last connection this man has to his brother.”

Emma gasped, “You? Liam, no! I can't take away your life from you! What if you find a girl you love later on? Could you really go into a marriage with someone who could never truly love you?”

Liam sighed, “Emma that's what you would be doing by entering a marriage with anyone else! At least if it's me, you won't be marrying a stranger. You know me, Duck, you know that even though I can't be Killian, I will love you and my niece or nephew as if you were my own. You won't have to worry about anything, Emma. Ever again. I will be here, just like I have been. Since the beginning.”

Emma sat on the ground with Liam, “You're sure about this?”

Liam smiled, “Yes, Duck.”

Emma thought of her baby. He would never know his father but that didn't mean he had to grow up without a father figure. What better person to help raise her child than the person who had always taken care of her and Killian. It wasn't ideal, but she knew Killian wouldn't want her to be alone, he would be happy if he knew the lengths Liam was going through to protect her.  
“Okay, Liam, I'll marry you.”

* * *

 Across many worlds, in a land with no name, a man woke up in a healer's hut.

“What? Where am I?”

Suddenly an old lady walked in.  
“Well, it's about time! You've been out for over a month! Didn't even wake when I cauterized your hand,” she said.

“What?” the man asked as he looked down at himself. His left hand was missing and his torso was wrapped in bandages.

“What happened to me?”

“Hell if I know,” the lady said, “I found you in the woods covered in blood. You're lucky I found you or you'd be dead. Now what's your name?”

The man thought, “I don't know.”

“Well, where are you from from?”

Again, “I don't know.”

The old lady sighed, “Gee, is there anything you do know?”

The man thought and he felt himself losing consciousness, “Emma,” he said, “I remember Emma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So he's not dead! Y'all didn't really think I could kill him, did you? Don't get me wrong, things won't be easy and it'll be a while before our favorite couple reunites. Anyway, remember I love to hear what y'all think! And come talk to me on tumblr! My blog is the same as my username!


End file.
